


Plant

by FoolishIdiot



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat crashes onto Mari's balcony, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gardening References, Plant Terminology, Tumblr Prompts, i dont know what else to tag this, late night visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolishIdiot/pseuds/FoolishIdiot
Summary: The first time was truly an accident. He literally fell onto her balcony, toppling over the small table and slamming into the iron railing with a clattering thud. The metal ringing in his ears and shaking violently against his weight.Marinette had been home sick that day from school. So when Chat crash landed, she was startled from a medicine induced sleep and went to see what it was all about.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polkadotsdeisgn (Arikanana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikanana/gifts).



> This was a tumblr prompt sent to me from Polkadotsdesign.  
> She helped me write my first thing for this fandom! :D  
> And now I've got other things in the works that I'm so excited about but this was my first for Miraculous Ladybug.
> 
> It's not really edited, I went over it a couple times but there is only so many times you can read the same thing before it all just starts to blur.  
> So, sorry about the roughness. :]

Marinette always liked gardening. It was an interest of hers before Ladybug. However, to say that becoming the spotted superhero didn’t, in some way, make it more a hobby would be a lie.  She read books and online articles to help her turn her one or two potted plants into a small balcony box garden.  
  
Having the knowledge she now does about how things grow, she knew very well the process of planting seeds, the care and time it took to make that it bloom.   
  
Knowing this, she knew the signs when the seed planted in her heart began to crack open and release its first stages of life. Unfortunately, she didn’t get to it in time to make sure it never bloomed.   
  
Chat took very good care of it. Choosing a starting mix consisting of evening visits to her balcony in search of conversation, warm snacks, and friendship.   
  
The first time was truly an accident. He literally fell onto her balcony, toppling over the small table and slamming into the iron railing with a clattering thud. The metal ringing in his ears and shaking violently against his weight.   
  
Marinette had been home sick that day from school. So when Chat crash landed, she was startled from a medicine induced sleep and went to see what it was all about.   
  
There had been an akuma at the school apparently. Poor Chat got thrown while trying to stall for Ladybug.   
  
After a couple seconds of a dazed painful silence from Chat and worry from Marinette, she promised to ‘stay put purr-incess’ while he went back into battle.   
  
(Of course she didn’t. She’s Ladybug, cold or not. There was a city to save.)   
  
He had come back later that evening, several hours after the battle and school. To make sure she was okay and to properly apologize for messing up her balcony.   
  
(“I thought cats always landed on their feet?” she teased. “This cat’s just all bad luck purr-incess.” He smirked.)   
  
Chat kept coming back after that. Once a week normally, though not always the same day or time.   
  
She let him.     
  
She imagines that he sowed the seed about 3 weeks into these visits. The first time he made her blush.   
  
It was a simple act really. He kissed the back of her palm a hundred times probably, as Ladybug, when she didn’t push him away or pull away herself.   
    
But as Marinette she could feel the softness of his lips on her hand, the heat of him seeping into her. The way they lingered, fluttering like flower petals against her skin as he muttered a gentle “Goodnight, Princess” without any puns or flirtatious undertones. Genuine.   
  
Her face flushed pink. And between the skipping beats of her heart, Chat planted his seed. Knowingly or not. Deep enough that she didn’t notice it at first.   
  
His visits increased. Sometimes going up to four days out of the seven in a week. Though they normally lingered around two or three. _(Seeds are vulnerable to under and over watering. Just enough to keep her interested, but never so much that she feels smothered.)_   
  
The number of times he could make her blush increased as well. Sometimes, she hated herself for it _(What about Adrien,_ **_you traitor!_ ** _)_ . Other times she was too flustered to care.   
  
Chat started noticing very early in. He made it a point to try to make her blush at least twice a visit. He often succeeded.   
  
The seed in her chest took a minute to germinate. But once it did, Marinette knew there was no stopping it. She tried so very hard. So many nights spent up telling herself this couldn’t be happening. She wasn’t allowed to feel anything non-platonic for that stupid cat ( _Her kitty_ . **‘Stop! Don’t do that.** ’)   
  
It was as if Chat knew. He knew that it had sprouted and now he was lavishing it with the extra care it needed. His visits were nightly now. Some only lasting an hour at most. Others extending to well past appropriate for anyone to be visiting.   
  
~~_Gradually increase the direct sunlight levels._ ~~   
  
She doesn’t exactly remember when cuddling became normal. When curling up next to him in the hammock-like chair on her balcony and speaking in soft voices about things that were way past the casual conversation levels ‘just friends’ kept, became normal.   
  
She doesn’t remember when she started missing him when he wasn’t around. Almost aching for his presence sometimes.

It scared her. It made her giddy. _She was a walking contradiction_ .   
  
The feeling in her chest grew. The sproutling becoming healthier by the day. She tried to hide it, squish it down. But it wasn’t entirely hers to control. This was his seed, his sprout, his fault. She felt powerless against it. It angered her.   
  
The first time she let her thoughts slip through unbarred, she thought she might cry.   
  
She was in class. Adrien was _right there_ . Smiling, charming, kind. Everything she loved about him. Smiling blissfully, she glanced back down at her doodle. A black cat.   
  
Against her will, her eyes softened, her features took on an unbearable fondness and before she could put a stop on anything she smiled and a small, almost wistful sigh escaped through her nose. **_'I love that silly kitty’_ **   
  
She froze. Scared at herself for such a thought. Her eyes started to burn. This couldn’t be happening. When did these feelings get so strong? To push their way through her carefully built walls like they were made of wet paper.   
  
Marinette managed to keep it together for the rest of school. Which was lucky only one more class. As soon as that bell rang, she was gone. Alya might have said something, but she didn’t notice.   
  
Her mind plagued her the rest of the day. Her feelings for Adrien. Her feelings for Chat. It was possible to love more than one person sure, but it was extremely unfair. Painful. It made her feel torn.   
  
She felt mad at Chat for a minute. Mad that he got to her. Mad that he made her feel this way. Barged into her civilian life and grew himself a home in her heart right next to Adrien. Why couldn’t he had just been happy with his place among her platonic love for her friends?   
  
What right did he have to plant a seed, to care for it till it sprouted. To water it and feed it just the right amount of sunlight till it grew stronger, bigger. What right did he have to make true leaves grow, not just the seed leaves. But true, honest leaves of the plant that it would soon become.   
  
Her anger dissipated just as quickly as it came. Because honestly it wasn’t entirely his fault. She had let it happen. Let him keep coming back when she probably should had made him stop the minute she realized something was changing in her.   
  
A part of her hadn’t wanted to. Told the rest of herself that what happened at night with Chat on her rooftop was special, secret, and just for the two of them. It didn’t have to change anything else in her daily life because they were just stolen moments. Almost not even real.   
  
When Chat came that night, Marinette was still a mess of jumbled emotions. She did her best to hide it though.   
  
He made it easy for the most part. Not acting any different than before. But it was harder to be so casually close to him when she had these feelings. The cuddling wasn’t just a comfort between lost friends anymore. It made her heart race giddily and sink down to her feet all at the same time.   
  
Maybe she should had tried harder to school her features. She should have paid better attention to what she was letting spill into her eyes. Because whatever Chat saw in them in that split second made him cut his sentence short.   
  
Marinette wasn’t even sure what he had been talking about. Just that he wasn’t anymore.   
  
He placed his hand tentatively on her cheek. With creeping slowness that made it obvious that he was scared she was going to push him away. She wished she could. Wished she had the strength.   
  
Wished this seed in her chest wasn’t making it hard to breathe.   
  
“Marinette…?” Chat whispered softly.   
  
She hummed in reply. Not trusting herself. It felt like the plant had grown into her throat.   
  
“I think… I think I want to kiss you.” It was said so softly, so fragile that she almost didn’t catch. She didn’t know if she was suppose to or not, honestly.   
  
But she did. And.. “I think I want you to.”   
  
Neither one of them did anything for a couple seconds. Just looked at each other, both obviously scared, unsure. This was going to change things. Did they want that? What about their love for other people?   
  
_'What about their love for **this** person.’_   
  
Chat moved first. Pushing the hand on her cheek slowly into her hair, pulling her forward till his lips just barely brushed against hers. Hot air fanning across both of their faces.   
  
He searched her eyes. She didn’t know what for but the intensity of the moment was making it harder for her to remember to breathe. Chat must have found it because the feather light brushes against her lips become a gentle pressure.   
  
She closed her eyes and applied her own pressure, returning the kiss.   
  
The way Chat pulled away from her, slow and tender, left her feeling like the there was no air in her lungs. How such a short kiss could leave someone so breathless was beyond her.   
  
Chats plant in her chest started to bud. And she knew that as long as he always kissed her like that, it would bloom in no time.


End file.
